With development of mobile terminal technologies, capabilities of a mobile terminal are increasingly stronger, and increasingly more application programs can be installed on a mobile terminal. When using a mobile terminal, a user often switches a currently started application program to the background for running, and then starts a new application program. For example, after browsing Weibo, the user may switch Weibo to the background for running, and start WeChat. An application program generally runs in the mobile terminal in the form of a process. If the user starts multiple application programs in the mobile terminal, multiple processes run in the background of the mobile terminal and occupy plenty of processing resources, slowing down a processing speed of the mobile terminal.
To resolve this problem, a function of stopping a process is set in the mobile terminal, and the user may select, on a process management page, a process that needs to be stopped, and click on a stop option to stop the process in the mobile terminal.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the prior art has at least the following problems:
A user needs to manually select processes that need to be stopped, and then stop these processes. This results in relatively low process stopping efficiency.